Noite passageira
by LovelessMoonie
Summary: Vi ontem o episódio de Merlin em que Gwaine entra e achei que havia química então decidi criar uma oneshot deles


Numa taberna em Camelot, encontrava-se um jovem moreno de cabelos um pouco ou quanto compridos. O seu nome era Gwaine. Arthur havia o convidado para passar uma temporada em Camelot. Arthur se dispusera a oferecer-lhe aquilo que ele quisesse então claro que esta iria se enfrascar taberna. Pediu sem se conter sobretudo após alguns copos e quem o fora buscar era Merlin, afinal de contas este tinha ficado responsável pelo moreno mais alto.

Merlin ajuda-o a sair da taberna, pondo um dos braços dele por detrás do seu pescoço e levou-o para a sua casa, mas, quando Merlin estava prestes a deita-lo na cama, o jovem moreno de corpo definido, puxa-o para cima de si, olhando-o nos olhos azuis e levando as suas mãos às costas do mais baixo. Claro que Merlin tentou resistir mas o moreno era mais forte que este.

- Merlin… és tão belo…

- Vós estais bêbados, não sabes o que dizeis... Agora por favor larga-me.

- Não quero! Apenas quero-vos! – Gwaine rolava agora virando-se ao contrário para ficar por cima do mais baixo e aproximava cada vez mais o seu rosto do outro sem desviar os seus olhares, Merlin podia ser um rapaz, mas tinha uns olhos muito bonitos e profundos ao qual, mesmo qualquer homem se perderia e claro este queria estar o mais próximo que conseguisse do moreno. Rapidamente a distância encurtou e os lábios de Gwaine tocaram os de Merlin sem que este conseguisse resistir o que levou a Merlin a desistir e a deixar entregar-se.

Rapidamente lábios roçavam uns nos outros e os seus corpos roçavam-se como se tivessem vontade própria, os dois já estavam no seu máximo! Gwaine começou por tirar a camisa do moreno que por sua vez apressou-se logo a dar mais prazer a este distribuindo beijos e a sua ousada língua pelos mamilos do outro, ao que parecia estavam duros e erectos e o outro não conseguia evitar de gemer. Gwaine chupava-os e mordiscava-os como se fosse um petisco para este e claro apressou-se a explorar o resto do corpo do outro.

Era impossível agora esconder o nível de excitação de ambos. Os seus membros estavam duros e erectos e claro que Gwaine não poderia deixar que a diversão parasse por ali então apressou-se a despir a sua roupa, já não aguentava com o calor e aproveitou e despiu as calças de Merlin. A sua mão, por mais que tentasse conter, não conseguia resistir ao corpo frágil, branco e desnudo do outro e claro, ao seu membro erecto. A sua mão posicionava-se naquele membro e estava disposto a dar o máximo de prazer ao seu amigo, afinal de contas este passara estes últimos dias a tomar conta deste, podia ser que esta fosse uma boa maneira de o compensar. Em alguns minutos, a sua mão deslizava para cima e para baixo masturbando o pequeno e este sem poder fazer nada gemia fazendo o outro ficar ainda mais excitado com a situação.

- Pa-Para! – Implorava Merlin tentando falar mas era difícil para si visto que não conseguia parar de gemer devido ás belas, grandes e hábeis mãos que o mais alto tinha – Eu também quero te dar prazer!

Gwaine sentia se tentado ao pedido de Merlin, claro que queria dar o máximo prazer ao outro mas também tinha uma enorme curiosidade em saber o que este iria fazer, mas, acaba por conceder o desejo ao moreno. Era impossível neste momento recusar qualquer pedido do belo rapaz.

Gwaine sentava-se na cama de pernas abertas, o seu membro erecto estava a apontar para o tecto todo muito animado mas rapidamente Merlin cobria o com a sua mão tentando explorar o pénis do outro. Merlin movimentava a sua mão para cima e para baixo masturbando este, os seus movimentos de vai-e-vem estavam a ser de grande apreciação do outro visto que este gemia baixinho no seu tom grave mas extremamente sensual. Merlin punha-se de gatas aproximando a sua cabeça do membro do outro e começava agora a brincar com o pénis do maior, usando a sua língua, esta deslizava entre a cabeça e o resto do membro proporcionando um enorme prazer ao seu amigo. Rapidamente o membro já estava dentro da boca de Merlin que chupava-o agora deliciosa e vorazmente fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem mas logo Gwaine pôs um fim a esses movimentos, impedindo Merlin de continuar.

- Para, não me quero vir já, quero brincar mais contigo – Dizia esta sorrindo maldosamente – Já te deixei brincar comigo o suficiente, é a minha vez de novo! – Deitava Merlin posicionando-se entre ele e penetrando-o lentamente. O seu pénis entrava agora dentro de Merlin cada vez mais fundo e este gemia de dor mas em Gwaine não era assim tão simpático quanto parecia e logo começara a movimentar-se rápido nem dando tempo para este se habituar ao seu tamanho mas após a dor também viria o prazer, era preciso apenas ser paciente.

- Ahmnf… do-doi – Reclamava Merlin.

- Já vai passar, vais ver – Gwaine penetrava-o com mais força e rapidez enquanto aproveitou para voltar a provar o interior da boca de Merlin, a sua língua era deliciosa, tal como a sua saliva. As suas línguas cruzavam-se intensamente enquanto gemiam os dois mas logo a diversão iria acabar, depois de tanto estímulo, os dois estavam perto de se vir.

As suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas uma na outra, enormes gemidos de prazer saiam das suas bocas enquanto se vinham.

Exaustos acabaram por adormecer.

…

No dia seguinte Merlin acordara na sua cama, totalmente coberto pelos seus cobertores mas não avistava Gwaine em lugar nenhum.

- Merlin! – Gaius entrava pelo quarto a dentro numa velocidade tremenda – O Rei expulsou Gwaine de Camelot proibindo-o de voltar cá aparecer! Arthur tentou demove-lo mas foi em vão!

- O quê? Porquê?

- Ao que parece Gwaine abusou demais da hospitalidade que lhe era oferecida e essa foi a decisão do Rei!

Merlin nem esperara que Gaius terminasse a sua frase e já estava a vestir-se para ir á procura de Gwaine. Saíra de casa a correr e foi direito á saída do castelo, tinha o pressentimento que iria encontra-lo lá.

- Gwaine! – Gritava o moreno de longe.

- Merlin? – Virava-se para trás avistando o jovem moreno de cabelos curtos todos desalinhados, afinal de contas este nem tivera tempo de se aprumar – Que estás a fazer aqui?

- Porque não dizeis a verdade ao Rei?

- Não posso Merlin, talvez um dia… talvez um dia…

- Mas eu não quero que te vás embora!

- E eu não quero-te deixar para trás, mas talvez um dia, estaremos juntos outra vez… - Gwaine aproximava o seu corpo do dele beijando-o suavemente nos lábios – Adorei o tempo que passei contigo, não te esqueças de mim – Diz virando-lhe as costas e caminhando para fora da cidade.

- Seu idiota! – Gritava Merlin insultando o rapaz com todos os nomes que lhe vinham á cabeça enquanto se desmanchava em lágrimas, fora por pouco tempo mas achava que algum sentimento havia sido despertado pelo maior.

Mas alguém os observava no topo do Castelo. Arthur estava roído de inveja e ciúme, afinal alguém atrevera-se a tocar no seu pequeno amor – Hmph! Vou obriga-lo a trabalhar o triplo hoje! – Diz o jovem loiro extremamente chateado – Vai larvar o corredor todo, vai limpar as botas de todos os soldados, os meus aposentos, e os meus cavalos!

**The End**


End file.
